DETECTIVE MAKA y Soul ENTRAN AL CASO!
by emil1235
Summary: Me gustan las patatas. Los detectives son cool.
1. Prólogo

_LEER ESTO ANTES:_  
_he-hello, yo soy un tipo llamado emilio y aquí les va la historia de porqué hice esta historia:_

_estaba aburrido y una compañera de clases (cata-chan1) me dijo "haz un fic!"... y yo lo hice... así que hice un poco y me dijo:"¡Continúa!... y yo pensaba hacer un one-shot PERO NO, PORQUE LA MUY..._

_por eso es que el inicio es un poco raro... ok... ¿disfruten?_

Era de noche... había un asesinato. La detective Maka y su asistente con mostacho albino, Soul, investigaban el caso CUANDO UN HAZ DE LUZ ILUMINA EL CIELO Y UN METEORITO CAE SOBRE LA TIERRA!...

_Y aquí me dice que lo continúe, así que me quedé pensando y escribí..._

__...pero esa es otra historia, enfoquémonos en el caso:

-¡Maka!¡juraría por mi mostacho que un haz de luz iluminó el cielo y un meteorito ha caído sobre la tierra!

-Cállate, Soul. Esa es otra historia, enfoquémonos en el caso.- y así lo hicieron...

-¡Pero es que!-

-¡Silencio!¡Estamos frente a un muerto!

-D-de he-hecho... n-n-no lo estoy...-dijo el hombre agonizando en el piso.

-¡Sí!¡Si lo estás!-dijo furiosamente la detective.

-¡Maka!¡Déjalo terminar!-dijo el... el... estooooooo...¿mostachino?

-E-e-el as-ases-i-n-no es...es...EEEEEESSSSSS-(colapsa y muere)

-...

-...

-ODIO cuando hacen eso.-Dijo Maka- Bueno, los sospechosos son todos los de esta sala, osea-(pone una pose muy genial en la que se pone una mano en la cintura, la otra apunta el cielo y dice)

-1)Black star ¡el de relleno!-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?¡Para tu información soy más relevante que tú!  
-2)Kid, el dueño temporalmente de la empresa de su padre que está de vacaciones-¡yo no mataría a alguien de manera tan poco simétrica!-tienes razón, te descartaremos, así que el 2 será:  
-2)Tsubaki, la agradable tipa que pronostica el clima-¡pero yo no mataría a nadie!...y gracias  
-3)Liz, la vendedora de fruta-¡tengo miedo, sáquenme de aquí!  
-4)Patty, quien salió de la cárcel bajo fianza y tiene cargos penales por la captura de una jirafa-  
-¡ji-rafas! ¡ji-rafas! ¡Lalalalala!  
-5)-¡Hola!-dijo el tipo

-¿¡Y esta poquería quien es!?-dijo Maka

-ah...¡Pues yo soy Juán!

-5)JUÁN, LO QUE SEA QUIEN SEA ESTE TIPO-¡Holaaaa!

_¿Quién es el asesino?_  
_¿Por qué lo mató?  
¿Qué importancia tienee el meteorito en todo esto?  
¿QUIÉN ES JUÁN?_

_Todo esto y más en:_

_DETECTIVE MAKA... y Soul... ENTRAN AL CASO!_

_-Fin de prólogo_

_-Siguiente episodio: 1)Revelaciones ¿JUÁN?_


	2. Chapter 1: Revelaciones ¿Juan?

_**capítulo 1: revelaciones ¿Juan?  
**_**tantantaaaaaan, tutururuturu!**

****-¡Kid!¡no juegues con el cadaver!-exclamó Soul

-¡Silencio!¡Debo ponerlo en una pose simétrica!-gritó Kid de manera psicópata

-Espera un momento... Kid, aléjate... ¡Maka!¡Ven a ver esto!-Y le levanto un poco la polera a la vi´ctima para ver una marca de sangre muy peculiar.

-¿Que es esto?-dijo Maka.

-Al parecer, la firma del asesino-

en la espalda del cadaver estaba escrito con cuchilladas: THÙ ÀZÈZÌNÒ BÌÈN RÈÀDÌ PÀ TÒDÀZ LÀZ WÀSHÌTÀZ DÈ LÀ PÒBLÀ

-¿¡Pero qué mier**s es esto!?-Exclamó Maka muy asustada (y asqueada)-¿¡Qué son estos jeroglíficos!?

Soul saca una taza de té de la nada y dice-Elemental mi querida Maka, para saber a lo que el "àzèzìnò"(marcando la pronunciación de las zetas) quería transmitir, tenemos que remontarnos en el tiempo a cuando era niño- dijo -investigue sobre un país que su nombre era muy peculiar: Chile

-¿Como el vegetal picante?-preguntó Maka

-¡ALTO!¡alto, alto, alto!-interrumpe Black Star-¡hasta ahora solo he dicho unas míseras palabras!¡QUIERO SER IMPORTANTE!

-¡Me pica la mente!-dijo Patty

-¡DEJENME TERMINAR!-Exclamó Soul, dejando la elegancia de lado-En Chile hay 2 datos con gran importancia en este caso: 1)Unas personas denominadas "flaites", que escriben de esa manera y hablan de forma grosera. 2)Los chilenos frecuentan una red social llamada "facebook", por lo cual podemos deducir que el "àzèzìnò" tiene ese nombre en facebook.

La estupefacción que expelía ese "nombre" era tal que a Patty ya no le picaba la mente.

-¡Wow!¡Soul!¿Me recuerdas la razón de por qué TÚ eres el asistente?

-Porque toqué desechos radioactivos,los cuales hicieron que me creciera mostacho... y... ya sabes... la gente se confunde fácilmente al ver un albino con mostacho.

-Tengo una idea.

DETECTIVE MAKA... y Soul... ENTRAN AL CASO!

Comerciales:

Y el super bra esta diseñado para resistir cualquier impacto.¡ES EL ÚNICO SOSTÉN ANTIBALAS!¡y a un increiblemente bajo precio!

ya volvemos con: **_DETECTIVE MAKA... y Soul... ENTRAN AL CASO!  
_**luego:**_ Pancho no es mi hermano_**

-tengo una idea...-Dijo Maka-Los haremos firmar en estas servilletas.

Veamos las firmas: Black Star... ya saben  
Tsubaki: normal  
Liz: estaba asustada y rompió el papel  
Kid: Demoró HORAS  
Patty: hizo una jirafa con el papel-¡te voy a romper el cuello!

...pero Juan...

Maka y Soul dijeron al unísono:

-¡Soul!  
-¡ven a ver!  
-¡Maka!

-¡Soul!¡La firma de Juan!: THÙ JÙÀNZÌTO BÌÈN ÀCÌCÀLÀÒ DÈL BÒÒM

-¡Maka!... Juan está...¡Juan está!...

MUERTO...

Siguiente capítulo: 2 ¡Entra en la web!¿¡El Haz de luz!?


End file.
